


Ruinous Attraction

by Jastra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Malicious intentions, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Reaper 76, Reyes is a smug bastard, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra/pseuds/Jastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strike Commander Morrison was furious after reading the report on Blackwatch. This scandal could potentially destroy Overwatch and everything it stood for.</p><p>Morrison calls Gabriel to explain his actions, but things quickly escalate between the two. Despite trying to resist Gabriel's advances, Jack finds himself unable to battle the ruinous desire he feels for Reyes who wants to take his position.</p><p> He was going to take everything, and Jack would let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruinous Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 1708: Fixed few mistakes involving Jack's name.  
> Rating just to be safe.
> 
> I don't even own the game yet and I'm in Overwatch hell! Someone please save me. I had to get this out of my system since there is not enough fanart or fics of these two. 
> 
> I'm completely obsessed with these two and while I'm rusty with love scenes, I had to make an attempt.
> 
> This was supposed to be short...

Jack Morrison’s jaw clenched slightly and he could feel his blood pressure go through the roof as he stared and read through the report he held in his hand. Now he finally understood why the person bringing the pile of papers had looked so grim and desperate. While the strike commander Morrison had been aware of Blackwatch’s existence for a while now; he had not been able to fully grasp the direness of the situation until the pile of documents had been put into his hand.

The graying man didn’t even dare to imagine the storm this report would cause and he was going to be swept away with it if he didn’t do this properly. Jack scanned through the key points of the detailed report that listed the numerous crimes and transgressions the notorious and until recently secret branch of the Overwatch had done; and it was not pretty reading.

Morrison felt his blond hair turn greyer with each passing moment as he read through the small summary of the worst war crimes the Blackwatch had done under his nose while he had been completely oblivious. _I’m going to be torn apart in the fangs of the UN_ , Morrison thought bitterly, not sure if he should laugh or curse out loud.

The Strike commander let the thick piled of documents fall onto the desk and he buried his face into his hands for a moment to try and sort out his thoughts and plan out his next move. As much as he disliked meeting his friend at this time, he had to hear what Reyes had to say for himself before doing anything. “They are going to demand my head on a pike,” the aging strike commander muttered out loud, knowing very well that Overwatch was going to be in serious trouble.

What made the situation even worse for the Overwatch and especially him was the fact that Gabriel Reyes’ name was mentioned on almost every page of the plus 200-page document. Apparently the whole shadow branch had been his idea and they had acted without the permission from the UN, committing numerous crimes in the name of peace and justice. While Morrison had not been aware of this, in the end the responsibility fell onto his shoulders and his ability to lead and keep the organization in check would no doubt come to question.

The friendship between the two men had deteriorated and festered during the past few decades and it felt like Reyes had never truly accepted the fact that Morrison had been made the Strike commander after the Omnic crisis. The board’s decision to pass him over in the process had left Reyes angry and while he apparently had fallen into line and done as Morrison had told, the small spark of rebellion had grown inside him. Sure, they talked with each other and discussed business and operations together, but it was clear that Reyes disapproved with most of his decisions. Now that he thought about this more clearly, he should have expected something like this to happen.

 _Damn it, why didn’t I keep a closer eye on Gabriel?_ The blond man scolded himself bitterly. While he admitted that Overwatch was not too hot with the public or UN right now, it didn’t give Reyes right to do…to do this! The rift that decision caused between the two men had widened slowly but surely. Perhaps the thing that still kept them together was their past and strong friendship…companionship they had shared.

“I never thought it would come to this,” Morrison sighed heavily and rubbed the spot between his eyes. The lines around his eyes had become more visible during the past few years and looked very tired. The usual pile of work that had formed on his desk looked like a beautiful daydream compared to the case of Blackwatch that was the priority now. The other documents on the mahogany work desk involved terrorists, gang activities and border feuds between the Omnics and humans. All of the cases looked much more tempting than the nightmare this was going to be.

 _This has to end; there was no way Overwatch can survive if branches such as Blackwatch can be formed without my knowledge. We cannot become divided,_ Morrison realized and gazed at the various pictures of him and Reyes together that decorated the walls and bookshelves.

“I will do anything to stop this…we can still fix everything,” the graying strike commander muttered quietly, trying to reassure himself. It was painful to know that he’d have to remove Gabriel from Overwatch if he wanted the organization to survive. He had called his old friend to speak with him about what would be done about this crisis. Morrison truly wanted to sincerely believe that Reyes had the world’s best interest in his mind, but just because he wanted to prevent crises and keep the world safe, he didn’t have the right to resort to torture, kidnapping and murder! This had gotten out of hand ages ago and if Reyes had to take the blame, which he rightfully deserved to, so be it.

Morrison took a deep breath and ran his hand through his blond hair that had started turning grey few years ago. The strike commander couldn’t help but smile a bit sadly since he realized that without the burden of leadership, he’d probably look much younger _._

 _Heh, never thought the stress would be the end of me_ , Morrison thought slightly amused.. Like many other agents, he had not had time to form too many romantic relationships over the years and he had never found the right one to start a family with. Come to think of it, in their youth and during Omnic war, he and Reyes had been very close, but it had never led to anything more serious. It was not that they had not wanted it, but it would have made working together complicated and potentially could have put them both in danger.

Morrison smiled slightly as he wondered if things had been different if he had accepted Gabriel’s wish to get really involved with each other…the dark skinned man had been quite insistent and he had wanted to have Morrison all to himself. Perhaps his decision to not pursue romantic relationship with Reyes combined with the humiliation he had felt for being passed over had made the rift between them wider and deeper. Still, the sexual tension between the two had stayed all these years and at times it was maddening.

 _Never imagined myself as the sort to just retire,_ the strike commander sighed in his mind. The idea of him just sitting and watching the injustice happen in the world just didn’t feel right. He and Reyes were both men who’d die trying to do the right thing, even if their methods and ways had become very different during the past decades. Morrison cared deeply for the world and strongly believed in what Overwatch represented. It had all the skills and tools along with the morals to make a difference. Nothing was ever going to be perfect, but they had always done their best and to Morrison it was enough. He simply couldn’t let this thing get burned down and if sacrificing Reyes’ career would ensure its survival, so be it.

No doubt Reyes would not approve his decision and he feared that things might turn ugly, but this had to be done.

Morrison leaned against the table and lifted his gaze towards the door of his office when it suddenly opened without knocking and in walks Gabriel Reyes himself with a stoic and quite grim look on his face. Years had been kinder to the bearded man and he looked younger than his commander.

“Strike Commander Morrison, you called..” Reyes greeted him in slightly sarcastic tone and hint of a smirk on his face that made Morrison frown.

“Close and lock the door…”the blond man grunted angrily, not wanting to get interrupted while talking to Reyes. With a press of a button the blinds to the room got closed as well. The small smirk on Reyes’ face widened and he did as Morrison had told him to, “It is a pity you want to see me like this only when trouble arises,” the darker man mocked the commander with a knowing and somewhat suggestive look in his eyes. Jack had to bite his tongue not to snap at him. Reyes had always known how to get to him and under his skin, and he abused that to the best of his ability.

Gabriel had never shown proper respect to his position, but then again Morrison had always taught to respect the man not the rank, so he let Gabriel’s insults and disrespect go unnoticed. He and Gabe had survived lot together and he viewed them as equals in every way, strike commander or not. Unfortunately Reyes had not felt the same way., not at all. As he gazed at his old friend and companion, the blond man couldn’t help but feel angry. Even with their differences and constant arguing over matter, he had trusted Reyes with his life. To Morrison, Reyes’ actions were like a direct insult towards him, a way if showing that he had no respect whatsoever left for the blond man.

Morrison was seething and it truly felt like Overwatch was crumbling down around him and Reyes was partly reason for it. Why couldn’t he have told him about Blackwatch?!

“Sit down, Reyes,” Morrison grunted and gestured at a chair in front of his work desk, but the bearded man just eyed it with amused look in his eyes and let out a short chuckle, “thanks Jack, but I think I’ll stand. I have a feeling I won’t be staying long,” Gabriel murmured and stepped towards Morrison, looking completely relaxed. ”So I guess you got the report about Blackwatch? Our methods are effective, don’t you think?” the dark skinned man asked with gleaming eyes, enjoying the sight of Morrison just grabbing the pile of documents off his table and showing the title “Blackwatch Report” to the bearded man who just raised his brow. He was clearly loved seeing his friend seething in anger that he was only barely able to control.

“Reyes for fuck’s sake what were you thinking? Forming this “Blackwatch” branch without my approval or knowledge. You’ve broken all the rules and regulations along with committing numerous shady acts that have broken a bunch of Geneva conventions!“ The Strike Commander almost yelled at Reyes whose expression became bored. “The existence of Overwatch was already threatened and something like this coming to light will certainly get us disbanded…” the blond man growled and looked very distressed, a look almost no one of the agents ever got to see.

Gabriel tilted his head slightly to the side and eyed the commander of the Overwatch with calculating look on his face. Morrison rarely showed his true feelings to anyone in the organization and always managed to stay calm even during the most suspenseful situations. Still, even after all these years of arguing and fights Morrison still felt like he could trust Reyes to see how he really felt about things. At times Morrison forgot how great of a rift had formed between the two, and while he still believed that he and Gabriel were friends…apparently the darker man’s feelings towards him were rather cold at the moment…even if they weere attracted towards each other at times.

“They’ll want my head…” Morrison thought out loud and Gabriel just let out a soft chuckle, walking around the large mahogany desk like a cat; feeling its fine dark surface with his hand. The way Reyes approached him made Morrison feel strange and slightly uncomfortable. Gabriel’s movements were graceful and almost seductive and something in the way he acted made Jack feel like his friend was eyeing his future office. Jack found himself staring into his friend’s dark eyes as he took the pile of documents from him, flipping through them like the report was a meaningless piece of paper.

“I was in belief that they have wanted it for years now,” Reyes replied with a dark smile and the intense and somewhat possessive look in his eyes that made Jacklook away, a thing he rarely did. Gabe looked as charming and handsome as the day they had met. If anything, the years had made the dark skinned look even more handsome.

  
“Well, they have, and this “Blackwatch” of yours will give them the necessary ammunition they need to shut Overwatch down. I want a throughout explanation for your actions, Reyes. I am the Strike Commander and I have to be aware of everything that goes on around here these days. Why wasn’t this brought to my knowledge?” Morrison demanded and felt only angry when Gabriel flashed a mocking and charming grin at him, like he always did when he was flirting with him.

“Do tell me, Jack, would you have granted us the permission? We’ve done our all to eradicate and prevent global crises…. And more effectively than you and your boy scouts have, if I may say,” Gabriel commented on a cold tone…leaning provocatively closer to his friend when he walked over to him. Jack saw red, slamming his hands against the large mahogany desk so that the papers spread around him as he gave a side way glare at his friend who leaned against the large table, looking completely relaxed.

“This is not how we operate! For fuck’s sake Reyes, we are supposed to represent the best of humanity. We are not some organization that sows havoc and chaos by committing murders, torture and kidnappings!” Morrison raged, having lost all patience with his friend whose amused expression had not changed whatsoever. If anything, he looked even smugger, eyeing him with half lid eyes.

  
Reyes’ eyes flash with something sinister and slightly malicious as he moved in front of his old friend and much to Morrison’s surprise, the bearded placed his hand onto his shoulder, touching his firm and muscular body for the first time in a long time. He watched as the bearded man leaned closer with a mocking smirk playing on his lips, “And what have you been able to do during the past few years, hmm? Most of the agents are merely PR puppets, unable to do any real work due to the restrictions UN has placed over us all…” Gabriel started and let his hand trail down his friend’s back in an enticing and almost predatory manner,

“Admit it Morrison…I’m sure you’ve realized by going through that file that I’ve managed to prevent more catastrophes in past 3 years than what you have in 10…We are not restricted and can neutralize anything that might threatened the global safety,” Gabriel said as ran his hand down Morrison’s side who had not pulled back yet. Perhaps the other man was too shocked by his friend’s bluntness and cruel words. The disdain he felt for the strike commander reflecting in Reyes’ dark eyes, but there was something else too, something Morrison recognized very well…it was the dark and almost possessive desire Reyes had felt for him many years ago. Gabriel had always been willful and quick to act…and it seemed like that dark need to have Morrison had not faded one bit.

Jacktried to hide the worried and slightly disturbed expression that almost formed on his face. Reyes was too close to him…he was playing with him. “Reyes...I’m going to have to resign you and disband the Blackwatch in order to save Overwatch…this is not about my position or saving my own skin, this has to be done for the greater good and…” The strike commander started but he was cut off when his friend just gave a short and dry laugh. He leaned closer and looked deep into Morrison’s blue grey eyes, grinning when he saw a flicker of worry and confusion in those blue grey orbs that looked sharp as ever.

“Perhaps you should be the one take the fall and resign from your position,” Reyes murmured quietly and in a mocking, threatening manner that sent shivers down the blonde’s spine, “Overwatch is old news, Jack, the world has changed and this group of so called “heroes” can no longer keep the world safe with the tools it has. I created Blackwatch to avoid the bureaucracy that chains and make a difference.” The bearded man explained quietly. Morrison took a step backwards so that his legs hit the edge of the large table and Gabriel just gave him a smug smirk, stepping in front of him so that their bodies almost touched. It was clear that the Blackwatch operative was toying with the commander who was going to be soon in PR hell.

Morrison couldn’t believe this, had Gabriel done this just to see him take the fall and resign? Could the man really hate him that much? If this continued, he would lose all control and the fate of Overwatch would be certain destruction.

“Admit it Morrison, your way does not work, you can’t save anyone anymore,” Gabriel whispered breathlessly as he caressed the side of the other man’s face in a tempting manner. He gazed at the trophies and medals granted to the man for courage, honor and great work that covered the walls and filled the showcases…still, most of them were old and to him, this office felt like it was stuck in the past. Gabriel smirked at the man before him when he noticed how many photos pictured just the two of them. He had made a promise to himself, that whatever the outcome would be, he’d see his friend be disgraced and humiliated no matter what.

“You will be passed over and someone more fitting will take your place and reform Overwatch into something that will fit the modern days,” Gabriel murmured with half lid eyes as he gazed at Morrison who looked shocked by his friend’s bluntness and cruel honesty. The commander felt a shiver run down his spine when he felt Gabe feel his short, graying blond hair with his fingers. As much as he wanted to make him stop, he couldn’t’ for some reason. He was completely mesmerized by his friend’s dark eyes that gleamed with something possessive and malicious.

“You’ve done this just to spite me? Because of some old grudge you’ve carried all these years Reyes? “ Morrison asked and resisted the urge to hit and push the man away from him…he couldn’t believe he still wanted to call Reyes his friend.

“Who knows, “ Gabriel laughed and smiled dangerously at Morrison as his hand sneaked to feel the back of Jack's neck and his back. “One thing is for sure though, Overwatch will change and take new direction without you…” Reyes whispered and Morrison gritted his teeth in anger and he found himself grasping the edge of his mahogany work desk.

“Maybe if you go down with grace there might a spot for you within my ranks, Jack…you were always such a good boy scout, ready to obey whatever orders your superiors gave you…” Reyes mocked his old friend and leaned slightly closer with a confident and smug smirk on his lips, almost teasing the commander with a chance of a kiss.

It was more than clear that Reyes did plan to be the next commander and if Morrison did as he wanted, he might let the other man join the club, but he had a feeling Gabe would do that just to humiliate him further, “Perhaps because of that you were a good soldier but a fucking bad leader.” Reyes added and for the first time in ages, Morrison lost control over his emotions and he swung his hand, aiming a strong punch at Reyes’ face, but the other man who had gone through the same training and super soldier program as him, caught his fist before it could connect with his face.

”Hot headed just the way I remembered you, Jack,” Reyes chuckled and twisted Jack’s arm painfully down wards with a twist so that the blond man had to grit his teeth slightly in pain. Gabriel had always been better in close combat and he’d win a fistfight easily.

“I swear I will not let this organization be destroyed or changed…I will fight with everything I have to ensure Overwatch will always stand for justice and peace,” the commander grunted. Gabriel was so close to him now that he could feel the warmth radiate from the darker skinned man. It felt tempting, intoxicating and made Morrison long for someone’s touch…this all reminded him so much of their youth.

“I know,” Gabriel whispered dangerously as his free hand took hold of Morrison’s jaw quite roughly. There was a darkness in Reyes’ eyes and a hint of danger…as if he was ready to resort to anything in order to see Morrison fall from grace. He wanted to see his friend crawl on the ground, disgraced and humiliated to the point he’d never get up…soon enough, he was going to have all that …but for now he was going to settle with something less. “And that’s why this is interesting to watch, Jack...the reason I want to keep you round until the very end,” the bearded man finally murmured before leaning into press his lips against the commander’s into a demanding and hungry kiss that went unanswered.

Morrison’s mind went blank for a moment and all he could focus on was the sensation of Reyes running his left hand down his side and the feeling of the man’s warm lips against his. The sudden kiss brought back a flood of memories…especially the first kiss they had shared during the omnic crisis that had been a hasty yet passionate one. The blond commander parted his lips slightly and Reyes took advantage of this, letting his tongue slip into Morrison’s mouth to really make the other man feel the desire he still felt for him.

Morrison felt his mind go into turmoil, as feelings of confusion, anger and intrigue washed over him like a tidal wave. For a flash of a moment, he just wanted to wrap his hands around his friend and return the kiss, to let the sexual tension between them get finally resolved but he couldn’t do that.

They had done this many times, Reyes kissing him, wanting to embrace and take him but each time Morrison had pushed him away, refusing to let things escalate…he couldn’t understand that they were doing this again at a time like this. Jack had been stressed for months now, wanting to find a moment of pleasure and relief in his life, a chance to just relax and enjoy life. Even though what Reyes had told him moment ago had only increased his stress, he found the other man’s embrace comforting and enticing.

The commander couldn’t believe he was letting this happen as he just stood there and let Gabe caress him and kiss him for a while. However, just when Morrison was about to return the kiss, Reyes brushed his hand against his bulge, feeling his shapes sensuously and teasingly through the thick fabric of his uniform. The commander snaps out of it and quickly pushes the other man away from him, wiping his mouth slightly with heavy blush on his face.

Gabriel grins darkly at his “commander” and looks like he is enjoying every second of this. He licks his lips lightly and looks knowingly at his companion, the smug and overconfident expression stronger than ever. The fact that Morrison had let him continue as long as he had was informative to the dark skinned man.

“Top screwing around with me, Reyes. And get out of my office,” Jack growls but Reyes has no intentions of leaving the room anytime soon…not until he has gotten what he wanted. The door was locked and they wouldn’t be interrupted by anyone. Reyes was not going to let a chance like this pass him by. The plans that would change the Overwatch were already set in motion and there was nothing Morrison could do to hurt him…the man was his.

“I don’t think I will…it seems our conversation has not reached a satisfying conclusion yet,” Reyes chuckled and eyed his comrade with his dark eyes. Morrison swore in his mind and tried to calm down. Gabriel had always known how to pull his strings and get to him…he refused to be the other man’s plaything in this moment, but it was useless. His body had already reacted and it was hard to resist the charismatic dark skinned man he had spent decades with. Reyes knew everything about him and knew how to manipulate him.

Morrison wanted to strike at Reyes when he came closer once more but found himself unable to. The Strike commander swallowed as his friend came to him again, snaking his hand behind him to caress Jack’s back slowly and suggestively. Morrison’s breathing got slightly heavier and he shifted slightly when Gabriel’s hand ran over his thigh.

 

“Leading things is just not for you, Jack...it gets you so stressed, and you just can’t handle it.” Gabriel continued in his mocking tone, running his hand down Jack's back before leaning into kiss the commander’s neck sensuously, licking and biting it to draw sweet and sensuous groans and grunts of protest from the man. The malicious and somewhat dreamy look in Reye’s dark eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Morrison, but what ever he was going to say died on his lips when Gabriel groped him through his uniform once more, starting to stroke and caress him demandingly, each graceful hand movement breaking down the blond man’s mental strength.

Morrison grit his teeth in anger and humiliation. The dark skinned man knew exactly what he was doing, making the Strike commander throw his head back slightly when his friend’s kissing and licking started to really get his blood flow downwards. “Stop it,” Morrison groaned in futile protest and instead of pushing Reyes away, he found himself closing his eyes as he tried to resist the temptation and arousing feeling. A large part of him just wanted to let Reyes do what ever he wanted to with his body.

Jack gasped slightly when he felt his cock throb underneath the thick fabric of his clothes and he found his fighting slowly but surely die down as Gabriel kept stroking and kissing him. The uncontrollable desire that stirred deep inside him burned so painfully and he just wanted to enjoy this to the fullest. It was always hard to resist Gabriel when he decided to try getting him to be his, and right now, he felt like he really did not have the mental strength to resist him.

“Yeah, let me help you get rid of the stress, Morrison…just think about it, you won’t have to stress about leadership ever again…. you’ll just do as I tell you to like the good little boy scout you are,,” Reyes whispered quietly and claimed his friend’s lips once more into a needy and passionate kiss that Morrison couldn’t fight. Gabriel was merciless and Jackrealized he wouldn’t be able to resist his friend. His blue eyes became slightly hazy as the unbearable need to have his cock touched by his friend became harder and harder to bear.

Morrison tried to push Gabriel away from him one last time, but his attempt was pitiable and lacked any real effort. The commander’s futile attempt to escape was reward with a rough squeeze that made him groan out in pleasure against Gabriel’s dark lips. The Blackwatch operative put his hand behind the back of Morrison’s head to really pull the blond into the kiss so that their bodies touched each other.

“Go ahead, enjoy this, Jack…You don’t have to worry about anything anymore,” Gabriel purred as he kept stroking the commander through the thick clothing, drawing out soft grunts of pleasure from the man until he had no fight left in him…Morrison just grasped the edge of the table and let Reyes continue, wanting to feel good.

This continued for a while until Morrison felt his friend tease the rim of his trousers before slipping his warm fingers down to caress and feel his throbbing length that ached for touching. Reyes couldn’t help but grin into the kiss when he felt Jack stop fighting and wriggling the moment he wrapped his fingers around his cock, giving it a gentle squeeze before starting to move his hand up an down the hard shaft.

“Looks like you really enjoy this, Jack,,” Gabriel chuckled almost maliciously when he teased the crown of the other man’s cock with his finger tips, coaxing a quiet groan of pleasure from him. “You want this, you want me. So just enjoy this,” Gabriel continued in husky tone, tempting the graying man to just stand there and let the Blackwatch operative continue until he couldn’t no longer endure it. Morrison felt torn…his friend had clearly showed his wish to see him overthrown and the Overwatch changed for good, yet he simply couldn’t resist the need he felt for Reyes. They had too long of a history together to let one another go…they’d stay together no matter what happened.

Jack looked down at the disgraceful sight of the man who was about to ruin his career and Overwatch stroking him off. Everything he had worked for was going to wiped away by the dark skinned man yet he desired him more than anything else right now.

“Good, just like that Jack…let me take care of everything…the Overwatch…the world…you,” Gabriel purred and once more reached up to kiss his commander hungrily. Morrison felt sinful for letting himself enjoy and want this, but he simply didn’t have any mental strength or desire to fight left. He had succumbed to the desire and need to feel good, finding parting his lips and answering his friend’s kiss, wanting to feel good and just go with it for now.

It felt like Gabriel was an incubus…. able to evoke burning desire in him even after everything he had done and said. He was a ruinous influence to the Overwatch and him, wanting to see the organization changed and twisted into something it didn’t represent and to see him disgraced and thrown from his high stand into the gutter like a piece of thrash. Perhaps seeing him succumb to this was yet another thrill for Gabriel…he wanted to see him humiliated like this.

Gabriel closed his own eyes for a moment as he kissed his friend, imagining the graying blond man pushed against the table ungracefully with him on top. He wanted to be the one in lead, the one to give commands everyone would follow, and the idea of having Morrison obey him like he had during Omnic crisis was something he desire more than anything. He wanted to see the other man crawl on the floor for the humiliation he had endured over these years…he’d make the other man writhe in pleasure and pain and beg for release. The dark fantasy felt empowering and Reyes knew that if he played his cards right…he might just get what he wanted. He’d never let Jack go and nothing could separate them.

The room fell quiet for a moment with the sounds of only Morrison’s soft grunts and groans, along with the sound of kissing and stroking piercing the silence. Gabriel grinned maliciously at the man who was grasping the edge of the table desperately while trying to keep the groans of bliss down. “Let me hear your voice, Jack,” Reyes whispered dangerously and focused on the tip with his fingers, teasing and tormenting the now docile man. Jack had stopped resisting the desire all together and was now slowly bucking his hips and thrusting into Reyes’ hand while eagerly answering his friend’s kiss that only fanned the ruinous flames of his lust.

“You are really into this, Jack…maybe we can do this again when I’m sitting in your chair and doing your job,” Gabriel purred when their lips parted once more. Morrison let out a groan of protest but his eyes had become hazy from the wonderful pleasure and excitement. Each stroke from Reyes felt wonderful and built his pleasure, working him slowly but steadily towards his climax. Pearls of sweat formed on Morrison’s forehead and he closed his eyes for a moment to shield himself from the image of Gabriel grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“How does this feel to you, Jack?” Reyes asked when he felt his dark hand become slick with the commander’s precum that only added to the graying man’s pleasure and he couldn’t keep a soft groan of pleasure down. “Good…” He admitted and tightened his grip on the edge of the table to the point his knuckles turned almost white when Reyes squeezed his throbbing cock hard, giving it demanding strokes and teasing the head dexterously. The burning lust had swept Morrison’s mind with it and he answered Gabriel’s kiss right away when the dark skinned man once more claimed his lips roughly and in demanding manner.

Gabriel smiled maliciously into the kiss and the two men stared at each other and much to the Blackwatch operative’s pleasure, Morrison’s eyes were completely hazy from pleasure and need he felt. The commander and his ex friend would certainly make an interesting to for him when he had taken the leadership…by force if necessary.

Gabriel’s strokes got faster as he started to work his blond companion to his climax, wanting to see the expression Jack made when he’d spill his warm load into his hand.

 _I’m not sure whether I want to see him shamefully step down from his position in front of all committees and world, or take the position by force and see the shocked and betrayed look on his face,_ Reyes wondered, knowing very well that Morrison would never suspect the lengths he was willing to go. Hmm…it would be absolutely delicious and satisfying to have him assumed dead, only to have the other man as a personal plaything.

Morrison kissed Gabriel needily and he had fully given himself to the pleasure his old friend gave him. It built inside him and it soon became too much to endure. Gabriel’s dexterous and skilled hand caressed, stroked and squeezed him with clear desire to make him come.

“Go ahead, Morrison…show me how much you enjoy this,” Reyes whispered tauntingly against his partner’s lips and the graying man finally reached his climax, spilling his white cum into his friend’s awaiting hand. “Gabriel,” Morrison groaned breathlessly and he closed his eye with a loud groan when his mind went blank for few seconds and the feeling of pure ecstasy rushed through his body. Reyes smiled darkly and kissed the blonde’s brow almost affectionately when he felt the man come into his hand, stroking the oversensitive member in his hand roughly so that the commander wouldn’t forget this anytime soon.

He held Jack possessively against him, loving how the other man rested his forehead against his chest as he tried to endure the wonderful pleasure his orgasm had brought him. However, the ecstasy started to quickly fade away and the feelings of lust and need were quickly replaced by confusion and disgust Jack felt towards himself. The look on Morrison’s face was truly delicious…one he’d want to see over and over again.

This was merely the first taste. Jack breathed heavily and rest his forehead against Reyes’ chest with hazy look in his eyes. The commander’s body was completely relaxed and the dreamy look he had indicated that he had enjoyed the handling Reyes had given him more than he probably should have. The dark skinned man wiped his hand unceremoniously into his commander’s jacket, making the man give an angry yet tired glare at him.

Reyes chuckled softly and was clearly satisfied with the information he had gained from this meeting. He had wanted to see how Morrison would react and the results were better than he could have hoped for. He could barely wait for his plans to be set fully in motion.

“You’d fit well underneath that desk once I take your position,” Gabriel murmured darkly at his commander who slowly started to realize just what he had done…the sickening feeling of guilt and disgust had finally fully settled in. “I could play with you every day and you’d let me, Jack…like the good little boy scout you are,” the other man chuckled before backing away slightly-

“Get out of my office, Reyes…. now…” Morrison said quietly, feeling completely disgusted with himself.

“Of course, I think the result of our feedback session was most informative,” the bearded man chuckled darkly and gave Morrison a knowing look before leaving the room, leaving the lone commander alone. One thing was sure though, he was going to enjoy breaking his old friend.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is more M rated, please lemme know, I don't want to misguide people to think they are gonna get some hot sex scene... I mean I'm writing one really non-consent stuff so I wonder if this is explicit enough.


End file.
